A vixen and two baka cupids
by X-with stars
Summary: [AU] Kagome's an angel, Inuyasha and Kouga are cupids, Inuyasha and Kagome accidently hit two people, Miroku and Sango, not scheduled to fall in love; so watta ya do to fix the problem?make sure they stay in love [Inukag MirSan]


A vixen and two baka cupids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I just use them to my advantage..  
  
Chapter 1: You stupid bastard!  
  
Kagome's p.o.v.  
  
::sigh:: that stupid, no good, lousy, good looking-what the hell am I thinking? Scratch that..what was I at? Lousy! Cupid!  
  
"RrrraaaAa" I slam my hands the keyboard.  
  
This is his entire fault! Along with that creepy wolf dude!  
  
flash  
  
I sat on one of skyscrapers of New York City, New York. It was nice and quite, peacefully, maybe, afternoon.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
I turn my head to scowl at Inuyasha, a cupid that was...let's say...really different then your average looking cupid. For instants, he had dog ears on his slivery hair. A non-romantically attitude for the job and was constantly RUDE! To people in HIGHER job levels!! Like me, a 'miko' angel..the over seeker of Inuyasha's and Kouga's jobs, making sure they hit the right people, not some hog biker and a rich 75 year old lady with a poodle. That my friends almost got me fired...that dirty criten Kouga blamed me for it.  
  
"Are you listening?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I snap at him  
  
"Feh! How come I gotta get the freak! Huh!"  
  
I roll my eyes, "Oh, so you want the girl, eh? Inuyasha you naughty boy!"  
  
He blushes a lovely shade of red, matching his flaming red outfit, but his face quickly scrunches and he sticks his tongue out at me.  
  
"F-F-FEH! Why does Kouga have the girl anyways! You're sure giving that guy a lot of slack considering he ALMOST go you fired!" he rally sitting down next to me.  
  
"I didn't give Kouga the girl. Kouga not even on a mission."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sitting in silence for about 5minutes.. "I have the girl.."  
  
Silence..  
  
Cars honk  
  
People yell in Japanese  
  
A little Chinese delivery boy almost got hit by a bright yellow moped  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
I looked down at my watch, hmm 2 minutes he actually thought about it. Maybe I had a break threw.  
  
"What! Why! How! Whhhhhyyyy me~"  
  
I throw on the hurt look, "Inuyasha..." Fake tears ball up; I point my two index fingers together.  
  
He freezes in mid-motion, "Not the tears!" he squeaked.  
  
"Don't you want to work with me?" I whined.  
  
"Haa! Inu-korro has to have help!"  
  
We both turn around to see Kouga standing there, his hands on his hips.  
  
We stand up, the lil criten ruined it.  
  
"Feh! I have to have it!"  
  
Kouga shakes his head, "Yea, you should, you can't shoot for shit."  
  
Inuyasha's growls, "yea I can! It's the wench who can't aim a single freaken arrow!"  
  
I throw a death look at Inuyasha, "I can't shoot eh!? Kouga give your bow and arrows."  
  
"But-but!"  
  
"No! Just gimme the freaken bow and arrow!"  
  
He hands them over; I quickly snatch them and aim.  
  
There was a girl that looked in her early twenties; she bent over to smell some flowers.  
  
I release the arrow and miss.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed in a hushed whisper.  
  
Inuyasha howled with laughter.  
  
"Watch a pro!"  
  
He snatched his bow and takes Kouga's arrow, I reload.  
  
"Hit the boy looking at his watch! I'll hit girl!" I shouted before hitting.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
These arrows won't hurt...  
  
We release our arrows making perfect contact with our two victims.  
  
They make people fall in love..with ..each.other..  
  
The girl looks up from the flowers and glances over at the boy that's looking at his watch. They weakly wave at each other before the boy crosses the street. He sheepishly scratches his head and holds out his hand.  
  
"Hello, my names Miroku Tabijishi and you are?"  
  
The girl blushes and shakes his hand, "Sango, Sango Taigais."  
  
I and Inuyasha watch in amazement after realizing our mistake.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Kouga howls in laughter on the roof's top floor.  
  
"Wait till I tell God!!" he cried out.  
  
Inuyasha looks over at me, "God going to kill us then demote us to grim reapers or worst!!" he yelled out, franticly.  
  
"Gate keeper..." we both whisper, soon foreseeing our future dealing with whiny people asking stupid retarded questions about god and Jesus.  
  
end of flashback  
  
I look up at the screen, a question mark mocked down at me.  
  
"This was SO! Not in the job description!"  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
watta ya think? Should I trash it? Or work w/ it? 


End file.
